Nightly Intrusion
by Ichigo to Hana
Summary: How would you react in this situation: It is in the middle of the night and you're alone at home. You find a stranger in your living room, who is currently stealing from you. What would you do?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Hana:** So this is a rather short story I came up with while being on holiday in Denmark. My parents were already sleeping and I heard scratching sounds...

 **Ichigo:** Scratching sounds? *hides behind Hana* You told me you just had a random idea!

 **Hana:** Uh… *nervous smile* It was, because nothing actually happened. However, my fantasy started to work a bit overtime.

 **Ichigo:** So does mine right now! I need distraction, do something!

 **Hana:** You don't want to hear how I thought about facing the nightly intruder, who possibly was in the house, without using force? *sighs* Well okay.

 **Ichigo:** You did what? Tell me!

 **Hana:** *giggle* I thought back to when we discussed living without violence at school. I figured it would take a thief off guard, when you don't freak out but talk to him, as if nothing special was going on.

 **Ichigo:** I guess I couldn't do that *still hiding behind Hana* But it would be awesome to read about such a situation.

 **Hana:** Okay *smiles back at Ichigo* Then all that's left to say is: I don't own Inuyasha and have fun ^^

CHAPTER 1 Inuyasha

It was deep in the night. Only the full moon lit the streets of a small neighbourhood outside of Tokyo. No one was out in the street at this time except for one lone figure. It had shining silver hair and white puppy ears atop his head, twitching to detect every sound around him.

Currently the male was trying to find out whether or not the house in front of him was empty, as one of the windows was wide open. _It has to be a trap. Don't let your guard down Inuyasha._ , his demonical instincts told him. _Well, as if I haven't known that already…_ His mouth turned upwards in his usual cocky grin. _It's too good to be true. I have to be careful._

His mind went back to the first day he had walked by this house. A woman had roamed around inside, her hair pulled up in a messy bun. At first the half demon had stopped. The woman sure was pretty, even by human standards. But what caught his attention even more was the pearl necklace she pulled from a box. It sparkled with white pearls and in the middle was a bigger pink jewel reflecting the light.

Even now, one week of observing later, his fingers itched to grab that necklace. It would achieve a good price, if he sold it along with the rest of the jewellery. _That would save my life from extinction – again. Half demons just aren't the most loved and cared for people of our society… I have to be careful._

As if on cue a car pulled around the corner. _Well… Damn_. Now he had to make a decision – very quickly. Hide in the shadows and return tomorrow or just take the risk and hop through the window.

His decision was made quickly and the half demon jumped into the dark room. Instantly he pressed his back to the wall next to the window. The ghostly shadows of the headlights flickered over the room. Inuyasha exhaled a breath he hadn't realised he held. _That was close_ , he told himself as he slowly got up.

Golden eyes caught as much light as they could get. Inuyasha looked around the room he had landed in. His demonic vision allowed him to see clearly where a human only could make out shadows. _Jackpot!_ Inuyasha's grin returned even brighter than before. Across the room, next to an old sofa sat a jewellery box on top of a shelf.

Carefully the half demon closed the distance, feeling the soft carpet and sliding around low cupboards, a coffee table and an armchair. He didn't make any sound, his bare foot silently hitting the carpet. Everything was going smoothly.

Inuyasha had nearly reached the box, as a screeching sound caused him to freeze. Against his better judgment he stayed where he was rather than dodging into the shadows and hiding from whoever interrupted him. _Are you crazy?!_ , his mind yelled at him. However he still couldn't move a single muscle. Light was turned on. The half demon forced himself to stay still and not hiss in pain, as his eyes adjusted to the new light conditions. As soon as Inuyasha was able to see again, his muscles tensed once again. In the door to the bathroom stood a woman with raven hair. She had a towel around her neck and stopped rubbing her hair dry as soon as she caught sight of Inuyasha. Nightly intruder stared at robbery intruder.

The half demon internally groaned: _Talk about smoothly._ Instinctively his muscles tensed to jump and silence this human wench, when – not if – she decided to scream. Cool metal suddenly pressed firmly against his skin. The dagger his father gave to him before his death. Since then Inuyasha carried it with him. For situations like these and worse.

To his utter surprise nothing like that happened. On the contrary: The woman went back to rubbing her hair dry. She even smiled at him! "Am I interrupting something?", she asked sweetly.

"Uh", was Inuyasha's smart reply. His eyes wandered from the jewellery he nearly had to the woman in front of him and back. She raised an eyebrow at him, tilted her head slightly to the side. It wasn't until then that the half demon realised how he had to look. Like the literal caught thief. Standing on his tiptoes, clawed fingers outstretched, ready to grab the box. Only they would never reach their goal.

Deliberately Inuyasha stood to his full height. Now he was a good head taller than the wench. It would be easy to intimidate her and if not – _No, don't think like that. The dagger is your last option._ Nevertheless he felt the weapon press against him, tempting him to use it. To use it against that fragile human being in front of him…

"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi. And you are?", the woman suddenly asked. "Not looking forward to this conversation.", the half demon responded grumpily. He crossed his arms over his chest, turned his nose upwards. "Keh" Kagome laughed at him: "You're funny."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to tilt his head. _Did I miss something? When did I start to be funny? Where is the intimidation my tone usually causes? Where is the scream of horror because a hanyo stands in her living room in the middle of the night?_ But Kagome just smiled at him with closed eyes, oblivious to his thoughts it seemed. _Such a strange wench._ , the half demon thought to himself. His ears tickled and then flickered as he tried to detect any difference in her heartbeat.

Inevitably this brought the woman's attention to the triangles. Her blue-brown eyes widened slightly. Now she was going to scream for sure. Every human reacted that way to his appeareance. If not by his claws, fangs or irritating golden eyes, his ears always caused them to freak out.

"Can I … touch them?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts to stare at the woman in front of him again. She had dropped her towel to rest across her shoulders, her eyes were fixed on his puppy ears and one hand was outstretched, ready to touch the furry things with his permission. "Uh sure?", Inuyasha mumbled. "I promise to be careful.", Kagome said earnestly. And so he allowed the first other person, save for his parents, to touch his dog-ears.

Kagome did as she promised. Her touch was as light as air, circling his fur with the tips of her fingers. The half demon had to admit it felt good. He never thought the touch of anyone else could be so appealing…

"They're so soft!", Kagome stared at them in awe. And while she beamed up at him, Kagome seemed to realise something, "Oh Kami how rude of me! You're my guest and I didn't offer you anything. Would you like to drink or eat something?" Completely baffled Inuyasha stared at her. _Say what?_

The situation was getting stranger by the minute. First the human hadn't freaked out to find a stranger close to stealing her jewellery. Then she had introduced herself to said stranger and now she was boiling water for some tea and ramen and babbling away a good part of the conversation.

Kagome had just finished telling Inuyasha, who still hadn't told her his name, about her family. Her father died in a car accident and she had lived with her mother, grandfather and younger brother at a shrine in Tokyo. She had gone on about the complicated love life of her best friends, adding her own thoughts on the topic. It had turned out Kagome had just been dumped by her fiancée for another girl, who looked like her twin.

Inuyasha didn't get it. First he thought this wench was hiding her fear very well from him, but listening to her rambling he found out she wasn't afraid at all. She was very kind and gentle and carefree. Somehow it bugged him. She was too trusting. One day a bad guy would show up at her doorstep much like he did and wouldn't wait for her to draw his weapon and kill her. She needed to know that! It would destroy her, if she stayed oblivious to the cruelty of the world he knew existed outside the shimmering skyline of Tokyo. Inuyasha decided he had to show her the truth behind the scenes.

He took out his dagger and stepped up behind Kagome at the counter. She didn't hear him until his glittering blade made contact with her soft skin. The human woman went perfectly still. "If I were you I'd drop that knife as long as you still can.", Kagome calmly said. Although she couldn't see it, Inuyasha smirked: "Why? Because you're going to shriek at me for being a big bad guy?"

"Because I will purify your ass for being an idiot. After all I did, half demon.", she calmly answered. Inuyasha froze, his muscles unable to move and Kagome turned in his grasp to face him. She smiled evilly. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? If you had listened, you would know I grew up at a shrine." Inuyasha backed away. _Miko!_ , his inner demon screeched. It wanted both, attack the thread and run from it. Just in this second the alarm dinged. With a snap all the tension in Kagome's body vanished into thin air. The wench smiled broadly, eyes dancing with mirth. "Dinner is ready!" She hopped around the counter to gather the things she needed.

Two cups with tea; then two bowls with ramen. Kagome set them on the table and sat. "Sit and eat", she beamed at Inuyasha. His ears perked. _Eat? Real food?_ A growl entered the room. However it wasn't Inuyasha, but his stomach making that horrible noise. Kagome looked up from her meal as noodles hung from the corner of her mouth. She furrowed her brows: "When was your last meal? Your stomach sounds awful"

"Why thank you for pointing out the obvious"

"I didn't mean to be rude.", Kagome gave him a caring smile, waving a dismissive hand. "But please answer my question."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from her. "Keh. As if that was any of your business."

"It is my business since you broke into my house in the middle of the night and tried to steal my jewellery.", she walked around the table and pulled at his silver hair to make him look at her, "Don't think I let that slip just because I didn't point out the obvious." Her blue-brown eyes gleamed with a fire the half demon had never seen before. He snorted: "Then why didn't you call the police right away? Why did you protect me? I am able to take care of myself you know"

"I never said I doubted that, did I? However, I am curious as to why of all people an Inu half demon would sneak into my house."

Inuyasha thought for a minute. This wench was annoying to say the least. She was mostly annoying because she was right. Kagome could have called the police right away or purified him for his nightly intrusion. But instead she had allowed him to stay for a while; even made sure he would eat something. He owned her an explanation and it frustrated the half demon to no end.

"My parents died and my pure blood half brother is not exactly the caring person. You may know about the rules for half demons. No flat, no job. No job, no flat. A half demon never gets either of it without the other.", Inuyasha growled out, flattening his ears to his skull. He hated talking about himself and his family. "So I wander about at night to find the money I need."

"Stealing"

"Yeah", Inuyasha bared his fangs in defiance at the wench. And again she surprised him. Instead of finally calling the police or throwing him out, Kagome pushed him down to sit at the table and took her seat as well. "No wonder you're hungry and look as if someone was going to strangle you every second.", she shook her head in disbelieve, "And don't give me that look. You know I'm speaking the truth. So again: What is your name?"

"Inuyasha", the half demon bit out. The human nodded her head, as if something finally made sense. However she didn't fill him in. Instead she offered a gentle smile. "Well Inuyasha, would you like to eat with me? Daily?", she gave him a questioning look. Inuyasha stared blankly at her. His ears had to be broken. She simply couldn't have invited him to eat dinner with her, did she? And if she did it was a joke. The human would laugh at him as soon as he accepted, telling him how stupid he was for believing her words. _She is offering a half demon, a thief to dine with her? Is this wench completely insane?!_

Kagome chuckled: "Don't look at me as if I'm crazy. Two independent therapists assured me of the opposite." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. _Did she just make a joke?_ "Inuyasha", Kagome sighed, "You may seem like the perfect criminal on the outside, but you aren't. I can see it both in your eyes and soul." The half demon felt joy leap in his chest, but he still didn't trust her offer enough to let her know about his feelings. So instead he used the indifferent mask his older half brother was so famous for. "Do you mean it or is this a cruel trick to hand me over to the police?"

"Why should I hand you over? You've done nothing wrong. A friend paying me a nightly visit that's all I see.", Kagome winked at him over the rim of her tea cup. _She means it!_ This wench was offering him amnesia and daily food! Inuyasha couldn't stop the stupid smile that graced his lips. "Okay, then I'll come as long as you'll let me." Kagome beamed at him happily: "Inuyasha, this could be the start of a friendship."

And indeed it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Ichigo:** *raises a hand* I've got a few questions.

 **Hana:** Okay? What is it?

 **Ichigo:** Well, I don't understand some reactions and uhh, actually a lot of things. I mean it's a great story and everything, but you know...stuff *slowly backs away*

 **Hana:** So what should I do about it? *questioning stare* Write another chapter?

 **Ichigo:** *eyes starting to shine* Yes please! Maybe one from Kagomes point of view since she seems to know what's going on?

 **Hana:** No problem. So here is the chapter from Kagome's point of view ^^

 **Ichigo:** Really? *jumps up and down*

 **Hana:** Uhmhm. I don't own Inuyasha, but I hope you still have fun ^^

CHAPTER 2 Kagome

It was deep in the night. Only the full moon lit the streets of a small neighbourhood outside of Tokyo. No one was out in the street at this nightly hour.

A woman with raven hair looked up from her desk, which was covered in notes. Yawning she stretched: _Oh dear, how am I supposed to know all this stuff for the exam? It's too complicated to keep it._ But she knew fully well she had to, if she was ever going to make it to be a doctor.

Humming to herself she looked at the clock: Long past midnight. "Oh crap!", the woman hopped off her chair. "Already this late? I haven't washed my hair yet!" She hurried towards the bathroom downstairs. In the process of getting ready for the shower she threw clothes and towels around, even some pieces of soap. "I'll have to tidy that", she mumbled to herself. Clothes were scattered about in an attempt to find some comfortable ones for later while detecting the clothes that were newly washed. "Er… Later", she decided and slid into the shower.

Shortly after the shower turned off again, the human woman had finished dressing; she searched for a towel to dry her hair with. The woman looked around the mess she made. _Now I'll have to tidy the room – again. Why is it I always have to clean after I shower?_ She shrugged and started to clean while humming to herself. All over the floor laid scattered hair bands, towels, clothes and a few other things.

 _"_ _Kagome, Kagome_

 _The bird in the cage_

 _When, oh when will you tidy it?_

 _In the night or dawn?_

 _On clothes and soap I slipped_

 _Guess what is below me now?"_

She giggled at her misinterpretation of the song his friends had loved to sing because her name actually was Kagome.

The woman reached for the door and unlocked it with one hand while drying her hair with the other. The door opened with a screeching sound. _I need to fix that. It sounds horrible.,_ Kagome thought to herself. Absentminded she turned on the lights – and froze. Through the doorway to her living room, stood a figure. A man, to be more precisely... A mane of silver hair caught the light, golden eyes dilated to adjust to the new light conditions. His clawed hands were outstretched to grab her jewellery box.

 _At least now I know for sure the house is sound proof and I need to renew the barrier around it…_ , Kagome mused. She felt no fear of the nightly intruder. After all she was a trained Miko. It was rather easy to purify a demon like this male whenever she pleased and he made the wrong move.

Kagome looked him over again. The clothes were dark and looking worn, maybe a bit dirty too. His muscles were tense under his clothes. It was the readiness to strike as soon as she opened her mouth. The Miko internally sighed: _I don't want to fight him. My hair is still drying, I just took a shower and how the heck should I explain to my mother that another demon broke into my house? No, I have to ease the tension._

Kagome registered how his muscles twitched especially around a spot at his ribcage. There had to be a hidden weapon underneath the pullover. He definitely had to calm down. So Kagome decided on a surprising reaction to his intrusion. He needed to calm. Whatever it took.

Her inner debate couldn't have lasted longer than a few seconds, but it may have been long enough to set the man on edge. She simply went back to rubbing her hair with the towel across her neck. She smiled gently at him. "Am I interrupting something?", Kagome asked sweetly, knowing fully well it was more a rhetorical question than anything else.

"Uh", was his only reply. The shining golden orbs wandered from the jewellery box back to Kagome and back to the box. _It's not like he tries to hide his intentions at all…_ Kagome raised an eyebrow, tilted her head slightly to the side. _Does he need the money that badly?_ Her curiosity spiked and he Miko decided to talk with him further instead of handing him over to the police.

In the meantime the stranger seemed to have noticed his obvious stance. He straightened his back until he loomed over Kagome. The woman blinked. _Does he think this would intimidate me? Oh well, that isn't going to work but if it makes him happy…_

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. And you are?", she asked to demonstrate her lack of fear. "Not looking forward to this conversation.", the male grumpily responded. Kagome laughed at his response: _He expects me to fear him for standing straight like a stick or what? Not going to happen._ "You're funny"

Now it was his turn to tilt his head. And while he was occupied with other things, Kagome registered her opened window. _So that's how he came in. I can't probably close it now. He would feel trapped. But I can thicken the barrier even from here._ Kagome carefully stretched out her senses. Had he been a full-fledged demon he wouldn't have missed it, however … there was something off about his aura. Kagome lightly pressed against his humanoid form. _Half demon_ , she realised. _He is a half demon. No wonder he broke into my house. These days' half demons are outcasts of society. As soon as they don't have a place to live they loose their job. And without a job they are thrown out of their home. Either way the half demons end up living in the streets, under bridges or wherever they can find a safe place for the night._

Maybe in a reaction to Kagome's investigations, two white puppy ears shot up, twitching in his hair. Involuntarily Kagome found herself mesmerized with the triangles. Her eyes widened. After another moment of stunned silence, her mind clicked back on. _You can't just ask this stranger, if you can touch his ears! Who would do that to a person they just met? That is just insane!_ However she felt her lips form the words she dreaded: "Can I … touch them?"

Her sudden question resulted in the half demon looking both utterly surprised and as if she was insane. Though Kagome registered that in the back of her mind, as she reached out to him. The towel for once was forgotten while he stared at her and she gazed at his ears.

"Uh sure?"

"I promise to be careful.", Kagome assured. Her mind was bombarding her with complaints as to why she couldn't touch his puppy ears though it was already too late. Her hands reached up and the Miko gently rubbed the furry triangles. They felt good. The fur was as soft as a kitten's, though he wouldn't feel flattered by this comment due to him being an Inu hanyo.

"They're so soft!", Kagome said more to herself than anyone else. _Did I just say that out loud?_ , Kagome growled at her fast working mouth. _Sometime it will get me in real danger…_ Suddenly a new fact entered her busy mind. "Oh Kami, how rude of me! You're my guest and I didn't offer you anything. Would you like to drink or eat something?" Completely baffled the half demon stared at her. She had to fight the urge to giggle. It would be highly inappropriate.

The situation wasn't getting better – for the half demon. Kagome felt her spirit settle as she was boiling water for some tea and ramen and babbling away a good part of the conversation. On the other side of the room the eyes of the man darted around. _He is nervous about this whole situation. Poor thing must have lived in the street for some time to be reacting that way to closed rooms and unexpected situations._

However he didn't notice her observation, as she hid it behind babbling to ease both their nerves. She told him about her family and home, about her friends' love life, even adding her own thoughts.

 _Stupid guy! Why can't he see how artificial and wrong Kikyo is? She just looks like me. Her character is nothing like me… He always pointed out he liked my calm and cheerful demeanour. So what about it? He didn't seem to care about it that much as I caught him with Kikyo, who didn't looked faced at all!_

Kagome was so focused on talking without pause she noticed the half demon's utter lack of noise until she felt cold metal against her skin. _Oh no. I thought we were beyond this?_ Kagome's annoyance spiked. "If I were you I'd drop that knife as long as you still can.", the Miko calmly warned. Her powers already tickled at her senses at the danger she was in. But the half demon didn't get it at all: "Why? Because you're going to shriek at me for being a big bad guy?"

"Because I will purify your ass for being an idiot. After all I did, half demon.", Kagome let the evil word roll off her tongue. It didn't miss. The half demon froze, seemingly unable to move. Kagome deliberately turned around in his grasp. For only a second she stared up into his wide eyes. They shone with confusion. _Did he even listen to me?_ , she wanted to ask, but caught her tongue before she spoke. Instead she said: "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? If you had listened, you would know I grew up at a shrine." The half demon jumped away from her with a small dagger in hand, clearly afraid now. _Afraid is not good. Afraid means he is closer to his demonic side. Now I have to be really careful…_

To her rescue came the alarm that went off. Relieved Kagome pushed her own powers down to ease her tension. "Dinner is ready!", she chimed, hopping around the counter to get everything ready. _Thank god I decided to make ramen rather than cook myself. Otherwise we would have stared at each other for good half an hour – maybe even starting to fight, which I really hate to do anywhere in my house._

Two cups with tea then two bowls with ramen; that was what their nightly snack consisted of. Kagome set them on the table and sat. "Sit and eat.", she beamed at the man. His ears perked. A growl entered the room. However it wasn't the half demon growling with demonic malice at her for trying to boss him around. It was his stomach making that horrible sound. Kagome looked up from her meal as noodles hung from the corner of her mouth; she completely ignored in favour of staring at him. She furrowed her brows: "When was your last meal? Your stomach sounds awful"

"Why thank you for pointing out the obvious"

"I didn't mean to be rude.", Kagome gave him a caring smile, waving a dismissive hand. "But please answer my question."

The Inu hanyo crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from her. "Keh. As if that was any of your business."

"It is my business since you broke into my house in the middle of the night and tried to steal my jewellery.", Kagome felt her temper rise. _How dare he act like we're strangers after what I did for him. After I didn't hand him over to the police right away, after I invited him to eat with me, told him about my life. Not even my friends know his new girl looks like my twin. Just he knows for God's sake! All because I wanted to distract him..._ She walked around the table and pulled at his silver hair to make him look at her, "Don't think I let that slip just because I didn't point out the obvious." Her eyes gleamed with a fire that usually smouldered beneath the surface. He snorted: "Then why did you protect me? I am able to take care of myself you know"

"I never said I doubted that, did I? However, I am curious as to why of all people an Inu half demon would sneak into my house."

The male contemplated it for a minute. His face was reflecting his troubled thoughts. Kagome waited patiently for his reply _. I hope he will reply and not just brush it off. Otherwise I might feel tempted to revise my actions and call the police after all. They know my address after the cases I helped them with. It's only a good five minutes away from the office… But it feels wrong to even think about it. I barely know him and his reasons for doing so. He still owes me an explanation._

"My parents died and my pure blood half brother is not exactly the caring person. No flat, no job. No job, no flat. A half demon never gets either of it without the other.", he finally growled out, flattening his ears to his skull. It snapped Kagome effectively out of her thoughts. _So he is an orphan and homeless. Poor thing…_ "So I wander about at night to find the money I need."

"Stealing"

"Yeah", the half demon bared his fangs in defiance at the woman. _Okay. So he does it to earn his living. Not the best choice but there are little other options as a half demon can make in this society. His eyes are darting about because he fears punishment and ambushes from his surroundings._ Kagome felt her heart tighten. _I need to help him. No way I'm going to let him walk away again. He would end up in prison, cause someone is bound to find out about it._ Nodding slightly to herself Kagome pushed him down to sit at the table and took her seat as well. "No wonder you're hungry and look as if someone was going to strangle you every second...", she shook her head in disbelieve, "And don't give me that look. You know I'm speaking the truth. So again: What is your name?"

"Inuyasha", the half demon bit out. The human nodded her head. _His name means dog demon. Fitting for an Inu half demon… And a pretty one as well._ She marvelled his shining silver mane and determined golden orbs. _It wouldn't be too bad to keep him around. Inuyasha may seem tough, but if I look closely enough his eyes are anxious. He fears rejection and I hate the thought of him being thrown out because of his blood. Not in this house_ , the Miko decided. Kagome offered a gentle smile. "Well Inuyasha, would you like to eat dinner with me every day?", she gave him a questioning look. Inuyasha stared blankly at her. His ears swivelled from side to side, as if he had a hard time hearing. Kagome waited for him to come to terms with her suggestion. _You won't have to live in the streets forever. I will help you and make that pained look go away, Inuyasha. Trust me with that._ The half demon stared at her with a slightly open hanging jaw. Kagome resisted the urge to giggle. He would think she laughed about him considering accepting her offer. She wouldn't want that to happen.

Instead she kept quiet until the golden eyes stared as if she had grown a second head. Kagome couldn't help but chuckled: "Don't look at me as if I'm crazy. Two independent therapists assured me of the opposite." It was a bad excuse of a joke, Kagome knew that much. _Hey I'm not good at humour, if I'm not in the mood for it._ Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. He was definitely questioning her in some way. Either her "joke" or her proposal. None of that was acceptable. "Inuyasha", Kagome sighed, "You may seem like the perfect criminal on the outside, but you aren't. I can see it both in your eyes and soul." The half demon made use of an indifferent mask. Although Kagome could look right through him with the help of her powers.

In truth he looked at her with careful hope. He still kept a tight hold on his feelings, Kagome could tell. _He doesn't trust people that easily. He has to have been deceived more than enough_ , Kagome sadly thought.

"Do you mean it or is this a cruel trick to hand me over to the police?" _Why the hell would I pull off such a show just to turn him in? No of course I mean it!_ , Kagome screamed in her head, however loud she only said: "Why should I hand you over? You've done nothing wrong. A friend paying me a nightly visit that's all I see." Kagome winked at him over the rim of her tea cup. It made click in the head of the stubborn half demon's head right then. He allowed himself to believe her and trust her to not deceive him at this moment. Inuyasha smiled at her with a perfectly happy smile gracing his lips. "Okay, then I'll dine with you as long as you'll let me." _Yes!_ Kagome beamed at him happily: "Inuyasha, this could be the start of a friendship."

And indeed it was.


End file.
